Cereniti
Cereniti is one of the three major city states on the island of Solis. History Origins The idea behind Cereniti came in 1936 from N19 Industries CEO Dimitri Corvelas when, in a drunken stuper, he proposed to his friend and COO Alexander Trumse that they should build a city in the middle of nowhere "for the hell of it." Dimitri spoke long and often about his dream of a city. but nothing ever came of the idea, until after his death in 1938. With such financial success of the company, and a new CEO, James Tibros (also a close friend of both Dimitri and Alexander), plans began being drawn up for a new city. The city itself was planned to founded on the principals of business and interest in the common good. N19 would own the city and control the goods and services that its citizens received. Alexander once claimed it would be: "The greatest place for the creator and consumer alike." Financial Trouble While James and Alexander sought to see Dimitri's plan for a city through, the board of N19 refused to allow company money to be spent on what they believed was a foolish project. It now became an internal battle between the company and those who had founded it. However, when the board threatened to terminate any employees, Alexander backed down. James, on the other hand, declared that he would not work for such a greedy, foul company, and walked out. Despite having not nearly enough money, James was determined to see his late friend's idea become reality. He took out loans, called in favors, and eventually even took up begging to try and earn enough. He thought that maybe he could put the money in the stock market and make millions. However, his dreams came crashing down when he lost everything due to poor stock choices. Ishukone and Return to N19 Deeply in debt and unemployed, James had all but given up on the idea, until a rising corporation by the name of Ishukone approached him in 1940 with an interest in founding a city. They offered to pay off his debts and finance this city if he would allow them to control part of the city's business. James readily agreed, and with Ishukone's help began planning again to see his friend's dream. James, however, realized that Ishukone alone could not support this project. This is when he now had a new goal: to take back control of the company he and his friends had created. He brought this up to Ishukone, who agreed that N19 would have to assist in order for the project to be a success. James approached Alexander, who at this time was still the COO of N19, and informed him of Ishukone's support. Alexander, with new determination, approached the board with an ultimatum: Hire back James as the CEO, or see a hostile takeover from Ishukone. Fearful of the new competitor, the board agreed and James was hired back. Now, the project could begin. Construction Begins Now James and Alexander faced a new issue: where they would build this city. Many locations were reviewed, but none seemed suitable. Ishukone then proposed the area around the tiny island of Vancarter just along the Solis coast. It was agreed that this location would work, and Ishukone set out to clear away some settlers who had illegally claimed the land. The construction on the city began in late 1940. In the beginning, it was plagued with delays and budgeting issues. Out of frustration, James fired most of his project leaders multiple times. By February of 1941, however, the construction was seeing progress. It is in this time that Alexander was diagnosed with cancer of the liver, and James took many days away from the project to help his friend. Construction was as efficient as ever, and the project leaders insured that the plans were followed. Alexander would not live to see the complete city. Completion and WW2 The main city was completed on September 14th, 1943, 5 years after the idea was first thought up by Dimitri Corvelas. The town's services and products were initially only provided by N19 and Ishukone, but this later expanded to include many other companies. James became the first Chairman of the Board of Cereniti. Throughout construction, however, troubles on Solis were brewing. While most of the population of the cities of Solis aligned with the Axis powers, a strong population in eastern Solis aligned with the Allied powers. By the time of Cereniti's completion, violence had been breaking out in Soliso, a city state across the island, and the location of the N19 and Ishukone headquarters. In response to the increasing violence, James and the Board were forced to hire mercenary forces to assist their police and to help their neighbor city. By the end of the war, a full scale coup had arose, seeking to overthrow the government of Soliso and take the island. The forces of Cereniti, Soliso, and Garderos were able to eliminate the coup and secure the island. Independence from Soliso Cereniti, seeing Soliso as a weakened shell of its former power, and desiring more autonomy, sought independence. It entered talks with Soliso to negotiate deals and borders, and by 1951 Soliso had declared that Cereniti was independent. The other cities of Soliso, however, disagreed, and in August joined forces to try and invade Cereniti. Cereniti, now fully capable of funding and arming an army, and seeing this as an opportunity to take its neighbors, fought back. Initially, the war was a stalemate between the two sides. Nobody was making any progress toward their goals. Shots were being exchanged across the border, but no major battles were taking place. The coalition was weakening, however, and by March the balance was slipping. Cereniti managed to push forces straight through the coalition's defenses and marched soldiers into their capitals. The war ended in 1953, with a victory for Cereniti. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cities